Fluorine Moon
by naboru narluin
Summary: In which Blast Off and Onslaught share a pleasant moment of peace. / Blast Off, Onslaught


**Title:** Fluorine Moon  
**Warnings:** gen  
**Continuity:** G1 [part of ultharkitty's Dysfunction AU]  
**Characters:** Blast Off, Onslaught  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
**Summary:** In which Blast Off and Onslaught share a pleasant moment of peace.  
**Beta:** **ultharkitty** *glomps* :D

**Note:** Written for tf_rare_pairing: Blast Off/Onslaught, companionable silence.  
Title and summary courtesy of ultharkitty.

* * *

**Fluorine Moon**

There was still enough time to explore.

Blast Off changed his course slightly, and the planet - his actual destination - moved to the left corner of his front window as he approached the nearest moon instead.

He was in its orbit in less than a klik; his current speed too fast for the gravitational field to have an effect on it.

Nonetheless, it was soothing to float over the equator of the moon, where he again had a perception of ground and height.

Blast Off's visual sensors didn't pick up anything interesting; only a grey surface with craters from the impacts of celestial projectiles. Other sensors informed him about unusual high gamma radiation and an electromagnetic field which seemed to 'wobble' over the moon's ground. In root-mode, he would have frowned.

The atmosphere, or the thin gas layer on the surface, consisted of helium and fluorine, and Blast Off couldn't help but wonder. The two elements neither reacted with each other nor mingled to a gas mixture; they just built a near ground layer of fluorine over which the helium travelled at high velocity.

Changing the visual input enabling observation of the weather movements of the colourless gasses, Blast Off recorded the fascinating view.

He was a bit disappointed when he tried to scan the consistency of the ground and his scanners malfunctioned due to the radiation. He'd have liked to know why the most reactive element didn't react with the ground at all…

His disappointment didn't last long, though. The moment he reached the dark side of the moon, the temperature dropped instantly, enough to change the fluorine's state of matter. In the areas where there was still some light from the solar system's star, he could watch the fluorine become solid, building flakes that fell to the ground, while the helium above created strong winds due to the sudden drop in height. That, indeed, explained a lot. And while the other side of the planet's satellite was grey, the dark side was covered with solid fluorine flakes which coloured it pale yellow.

And still there was no chemical reaction.

Despite the frozen energon lines in Blast Off's wings, their ailerons twitched from curiosity.

He would have liked to go down and explore, but he knew he was on schedule; and that it would be a bad idea in general. Even if the fluorine didn't react with the other elements on the moon, it would most likely react with _him_, and he truly didn't feel the need to explode in a fireball of a few thousand degrees…

Blast Off sighed inadvertently through his onboard speakers as he easily left the moon's orbit and again flew towards the giant planet in front of him.

In his mind, he counted the moments until he had to activate his reaction control system to decrease speed. Though, he didn't mention that; it was nothing of interest to be spoken aloud.

"We'll arrive in about 5.72 breems," Blast Off said instead, and Onslaught only nodded while looking out of the front window, quietly.

The gestalt leader, however, possessed enough politeness to turn his gaze to one of Blast Off's cameras as he began to speak.

"And…? Did you find something interesting on that moon?"

It wasn't a reprimand. If Onslaught hadn't allowed his detour, he'd said something earlier. As it was, it was just a question which sounded rather curious. Blast Off didn't bother to answer it truthfully, though. There was no point in explaining the scientific fascination of the things he'd seen, and so he just said, with the unimpressed voice of his.

"Nothing relevant to this mission."

Onslaught's visor gleamed for a fraction of an astrosecond, and the battle mask hid the grin which Blast Off knew was there.

He didn't comment on it, and Onslaught's optics turned back to the impressive view of the front window.

They both fell silent again.


End file.
